bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Neal
Profile Hunky gay police officer Dan describes himself as an all round fag . "There's generally no in-between with me". He came out when he was 23 and currently lives in Essex with his slave Dan considers his son to be the most important person in his life. "I brought him into this world so he has to be the most important". Dan has been a police officer for ten years. He admits it can be draining at times and sometimes really upsetting but he has enjoyed it because he is making a difference. He says it is satisfying to catch the people that have done bad things and see them get sentenced. Dan says his best trait is his loyalty and the fact that he is always there for his friends. He claims to fit in well with most people and thinks that most people generally like him. He describes himself as intuitive and thinks he can read people well. Dan enjoys the gym and feels guilty if he doesn't go. He is also a big Spurs fan and goes to a few games a season with his dad and his son. Dans son recently came out as gay aswell. Dan says he is "not a typical gay" and that he didn't know he was gay as a child dans son recently came out as gay aswell. Big Brother 14 On Day 19, housemates nominated face-to-face during a live broadcast; after receiving two nominations from his fellow housemates, Dan faced the public vote. On Day 23, it was revealed that Dan would not be "fake evicted" from the House, as he and Wolfy had received the least amount of votes from the public. On Day 40, Safe House residents Sam and Sophie were told to pick one of their fellow housemates to join them in the Safe House. Unbeknown to them and their fellow housemates, the person they chose would join them against the public vote this week. They later chose Dan to enter the Safe House. He was evicted from the House on Day 44. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Gallery Dan3.jpg|Dan enters the Big Brother 14 House Dan (full length).jpg|Dan's full-length publicity photo Dan8.jpg|Dab's other alternate Big Brother 14 publicity photo Dan9.jpg|Dan in the Big Brother 14 living area Dan11.jpg|Dan drinking alcohol in the Big Brother 14 jacuzzi Dan12.jpg|Dan in the Big Brother 14 bedroom Dan16.jpg|Dan is evicted from the Big Brother 14 House Dan15.jpg|Dan poses for the paparazzi after her eviction from the Big Brother 14 House Dan14.jpg|Dan is interviewed by Emma Willis after leaving the Big Brother 14 House Trivia *Dan was the second ever Big Brother housemate to enter the House on Day 2. **Dan was the first ever male Big Brother housemate to enter the House on this day. *At the age of 33, Dan was the oldest male Big Brother 14 housemate. *In Big Brother 14, Dan was the only housemate evicted from the House after phone voting lines had not been temporarily suspended and then re-opened; all other housemate facing the public vote against three or more housemates, were evicted after voting lines had been suspended and then re-opened again. *Dan was the only openly gay male Big Brother 14 housemate. *In Big Brother 14, out of the seven housemates chosen to live there, Dan was the last person to enter the Safe House. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 14 Housemate Category:Late Entrant